This invention relates to graphics in general and more particularly to a method and apparatus for simulating the appearance of a different age in a person.
It is sometimes desirable to predict or foresee how someone of a relatively young age will look a number of years later. Such may be desirable simply from the point of view of curiosity, or for more practical reasons. For example, in the performing arts such as television, movies and the theater, very often a person must be aged during the performance. Aging is done through the application of make-up by those experienced in that art. Further, the same make-up may need to be applied a number of days during shooting. A guide for a make-up artist to help him in making up the young person as he would look when he had aged would be most helpful. Conversely, it may also be desirable to see how an older person would look at a younger age.
Thus, a need exists for a relatively simple method and apparatus which permits transforming an image of a person into an image of that person as he would appear a number of years later, or earlier, either simply to satisfy curiosity or to aid in making up the person to look older or younger.